


Chocolate Camembert

by Jiemme



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hints of Alya/Nino, mentions of Plagg & Tikki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiemme/pseuds/Jiemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette brings a box of her father’s chocolate camembert truffles to share with Alya. To her surprise, Adrien asks her to share some with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Camembert

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug.
> 
> I was searching for desserts online and I found a chocolate camembert truffle recipe. Honestly haven't tasted one yet but I'm assuming it tastes good. 
> 
> Lovestruck Marinette is so adorbs
> 
> Sorry if the writing style is weird @_@ wrote this in the middle of the night XD but I hope you guys enjoy!

“It’s a good thing these are delicious, because they literally stink of cheese.”

Marinette giggled, shaking her head as she fondly watched Alya lick chocolate off her teeth. “Silly Alya, it is part cheese.”

They both went to their seats in the empty classroom, surprised that their classmates haven’t arrived yet. This was especially surprising for Marinette, considering how she was almost always late for class. It was a miracle she woke up early today even if her alarm clock didn’t ring. Perhaps Tikki decided to give her a little bit of luck she would usually give to her as Ladybug.

What made her day better was the fact that her father gave her a lunchbox filled with lots of sweets. Expensive sweets, since one of their patisserie’s richer customers gave her father expensive ingredients for several pastries and desserts he wanted for his son’s birthday party the weekend before. With the expectations and pressure brought to her father’s shoulders, Marinette lent both her hands to help her parents finish the man’s order.

Although more crafty in designing clothes, the girl was still very adept in baking despite her clumsy moments. Last weekend, her father allowed her to make cream-filled eclairs while he focused on baking the five-layered birthday cake. Marinette was able to make at least 30 on her own, which made her feel very proud and very tired.

Their rich customer also requested her father to make chocolate cheese truffles, and it was a treat for the both of them to make. This was a new dessert for Marinette to learn and for her father to make. The strong odor of camembert cheese didn’t stop them from perfecting the treat in one trial. Of course, the man was satisfied with their job. He paid handsomely and left three boxes of the truffles with them, knowing that they deserved to enjoy the delightful taste of their hard work.

“You know, you should really study more on baking. Ask your dad for more lessons,” Alya told her as she took another piece of truffle from Marinette’s lunch box. “These are really good!”

Marinette simply shrugged and rested her head on her desk. She was still exhausted from the work she had to do over the weekend. She was glad no one was akumatized, allowing her to focus on helping her father out. It was also a good break from seeing Chat Noir, after all.

It was, surprisingly, also a break from thinking of Adrien.

Marinette couldn’t even remember the last time she wasn’t thinking of him. And she often found it difficult to move her thoughts away from his golden blond hair or his dazzling green eyes. She would always be reminded of these when she turns on her computer or walks to school, her mind flying off to the distant skies of daydreaming… which eventually lead to her falling asleep.

In fact, she was beginning to doze off once again that she failed to notice Adrien walk in the room with Nino. She didn’t see Alya’s eyes widen in shock as Nino looked at her and snickered due to Alya having stuffed four pieces of truffles in her mouth. She didn’t hear Alya’s hands slam the cover of her lunchbox on before slipping it in Marinette’s small schoolbag.

Marinette didn’t see Adrien’s curious eyes move at her direction as his ears ignored the bickering between Alya and Nino. And no one noticed the collar of Adrien’s white shirt rise and fall.

The blue-eyed girl eventually woke up when Alya nudged her hard enough to almost make her topple off her seat. She was greeted by a literary discussion around one of their readings last night about… well…

She didn’t really remember. She fell asleep while reading it.

But she did know that it had a love story.

With no choice, Marinette fought her urge to sleep as hard as she could until their subject ended. Much to her delight, their teacher announced that the teacher of their next class was sick and no one was willing to substitute for her that day. More sleep for her, then!

Everyone else rushed outside their classroom to enjoy their rare break, while Marinette rested her head once again on the desk.

“Hey, Marinette? May I have some more of those truffles you brought?”

“Knock yourself out. Just leave some for me, okay?”

Alya laughed. “I’m just going to get four more. So Nino would get why I sacrificed my dignity earlier just to eat four of these in one go.”

Marinette raised her head and watched her best friend take more truffles. “You should come with me. You’ll never know, maybe Adrien would ask you to give him some.”

The girl couldn’t help but giggle at Alya wiggling her eyebrows. Marinette knew Adrien’s favorite dessert was something else, but maybe, just maybe, Alya’s prediction might come true.

Much to the girls’ surprise, Nino and Adrien entered the room once again, causing Marinette to freeze in place as opposed to her thoughts spinning madly inside her brain. Alya elbowed her before walking to Nino as Adrien started searching for something below his desk.

“It smells!” Nino shrieked.

“It still tastes good!” Alya retorted, pushing one piece of truffle at Nino’s face. She started chasing him around, momentarily catching Marinette’s attention away from Adrien. Nino eventually ran out of the door with Alya tailing him.

Which left Marinette and Adrien alone together in the room.

Marinette wondered how sweaty she was right now.

Her eyes wandered back at Adrien, who slowly moved away from the table and sighed, dusting off his shirt. He immediately stares back at her, sending a look of curiosity, while Marinette felt her cheeks warm up and her hands tremble.

“H-hi,” was all she said, sheepishly waving at him with her other hand covering her mouth. The corner of his lips curled upwards as he waved back.

“Hey,” he replied. To her surprise, he walked closer to her.

“W-where are you going to spend your break?” she asked, mentally screaming at herself for stammering in front of THE Adrien Agreste. Oh, how embarrassed she was right now! Thank heavens Tikki was hiding in her little bag. The kwami would tease her tonight if she saw what was happening at the moment.

Adrien gave her a very soft smile as he raised a shoulder to shrug. “I was supposed to eat lunch with Nino but he said he'll bring lunch to us. So I'll just stay here. I don’t really feel like staying outside.”

She nodded wildly. “Me too! I-I mean, i-it’s noisy outside since e-everyone’s outside.”  _Marinette, compose yourself!_

She bit her lip and glanced at her feet. It was hard talking to him like this. Alone.

She didn’t expect him to chuckle. When she looked back at him, he cocked his head to the side and gave her one of his breathtaking smiles. It looked more genuine than his simple grins from his photoshoots. But… why? Did he find her reactions funny? Was she as red as her Ladybug outfit? Why was she so embarrassing?

“That’s true. Sometimes, all we need is a little quiet,” he said. She thought of how wise Adrien was, and another voice in her head reminded Marinette that she found everything about Adrien very positive. Who could blame her? He was the perfect package.

And she was humiliating herself even more in front of him.

“By the way… I heard from Nino that Alya said you baked truffles. Chocolate camembert truffles,” he continued, his smile growing wider. “If it’s alright with you, may I taste one?”

Before she could move to get her lunchbox, Adrien walked to her table and lifted it up. His eyes narrowed as he observed the truffles while walking towards her again.

“You only have six left, though,” he sighed. Marinette’s eyes widened. He was concerned about her eating!

“It’s okay! You can have one if you want!” she said quickly. “My dad and I can make more anyway.”

There was that soft smile again. Marinette was thankful Alya was outside, or else she would have witnessed Marinette’s tomato-colored face.

Adrien took one piece and stared at it again. And he took a small bite.

Wide eyes and a surprised smile. “This is really good, Marinette!”

_He said my name!_

He ate the rest of the truffle before he set down her lunchbox on the table. His eyes then closed and he slowly savored the taste, leaving Marinette speechless as she watched him fondly.

“Do you want to have some more?” she asked.

He looked hopeful, but he suddenly bit his lip. “I’d love to, but this is your food.”

She laughed softly. “It’s okay. We have more at home.”

Silence wrapped around them for a moment. As Adrien contemplated on accepting her offer, Marinette took her time to appreciate this moment between them. It was oddly calming that being with him, even without exchanged words, felt so right.

He finally looks back at her. Smirking. “Okay. I’d like to order more of these,” he said.

“O-or I could just make some for you, no need to order. We’re f–“

She mentally slapped her forehead. One – she was taking an opportunity away from her father. Two – did Adrien consider her as a friend? She would be humiliating herself further if she finished that sentence.

“Nonsense,” Adrien interrupted. “You deserve to be paid for making these even if we’re friends.”

He paused and stared at her for a short moment. “Or you could teach me how to make them. I could come over your shop and watch you make them.”

Him, watching her? Marinette’s heart was hammering in her chest. He called her a friend and him… over at her house…

“I–“

The door suddenly burst open, Nino and Alya entering the room. Both of them had smears of chocolate and excited smiles on their faces.

“Adrien! I called your driver and he's now out front! Let’s go eat out!” Nino exclaimed.

Marinette and Adrien looked at each other. “Let’s talk about this later. Do you want to join us for lunch?”

“Of course, we do!” Alya answered, grinning knowingly as she glanced at Marinette’s very shocked state.

"How'd you call my driver?"

“Long story. Come on, guys! Hurry up before Chloe sees us!”

Nino and Alya stormed off while Marinette fixed her bag in excitement, unaware that Adrien took another piece of truffle and tucked it under the collar of his shirt to be taken by a certain black kwami. He quickly closed her lunchbox and took hold of Marinette’s wrist as they walked outside the door.

“Let’s go, Marinette.”


End file.
